


The Goddamn Red Dress

by Devilinureye



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilinureye/pseuds/Devilinureye
Summary: Damian need to go to an undercover mission in London with Raven and they have to pretend they're newlyweds... How could this go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Raven was only going on that mission with Damian for a single reason: she was the only one in the tower that could handle Damian's bad mood without putting the mission in danger, with Rose they were likely to kill themselves, with Emiko they were break up there wasn't much time and things weren't in their best way and with Tara meant Garfield together.

Raven had no choice but to accept to go to London with Damian.

The mission was simple, to find out who was supplying those Apokolips weapons to gang leaders. It was all about Lex Luthor, but while the Justice League took care of getting the evidence to incriminate the billionaire on American soil, the Titans were in charge of disguising themselves and going to the sources of the information. Tara and Garfield went to Mexico, Kon and Donna to France, Dick and Starfire to South America, Emiko and Rose to Japan and Raven and Damian to London.

Raven saw no problems in being Damian's team, they were best friends until he decided to start dating Emiko. Things were strange between them. Damian became leader of the Teen Titans, Raven approached Kon and Donna quite a lot, and Tara magically returned from the dead.

It seemed strange that after so long they were traveling alone inside a jet that Damian insisted were necessary.

\- "What's the plan?"

\- "We're going to be civilians... You're Rachel Roth, the daughter of a crime mogul in Gotham... I've already arranged that if they do a search, they'll find that you're the daughter of a powerful man who deals with a lot of important people of the world of crime... Your father will be called Tyron..."

\- "So creativity..." - She grunted, folding her arms - "And you're going to be who?"

\- "Hafid Roth" - he said simply.

\- "Uhnn, then we will be kin... What level of kinship?"

\- "It doesn't matter..."

\- "Of course it matters Damian! I need to know all the details so there are no flaws..."

\- "Uhnn... We are... We are newlyweds..."

\- "WHAT?"

\- "I didn't choose that, okay? It was Drake and Grayson's idea!"

\- "Does that mean what? That we're going to have to sleep in the same room and stay like a couple for 3 days?"

\- "No... Just... sleep in the same room..." - He didn't look at her, his face was paying attention to other things, Raven could feel the waves of shame emanating from him.

\- "Unbelievable..." - Raven grunted, throwing herself on the plane's seat.

\- "Raven, can we... At least make it work for the mission? We have already shared bed countless times in which you had nightmares..."

\- "That was before you got a jealous girlfriend..."

\- "And before you decide to listen to the horrible flirtations of Kent..."

\- "Uhnn? As far as I remember I'm single, Damian... I can accept the flirting of whomever I want..." - she raised an eyebrow - "Not that I accepted anything from Conner..."

\- "I saw you going out together."

\- "Were you watching me?"

\- "TT... Of course not..."

\- "Now I understand why Emiko hated me!"

-" Emiko didn't hate you... She just... Thought I shouldn't trust so much in someone who is not fully aware of their powers... It was worth as much for you as for any meta-human team..."

\- "Of course, Damian..." - Raven mockingly crossed her arms.

\- "Look, can we just forget this until the weekend? We play our part for the mission, and then we'll see how the sleeping situation goes, okay?"

\- "I don't understand why you couldn't come with Rose... One of you will kill yourself at some point..."

\- "Raven..."

\- "Fine, I'll try, okay? But you're not going to stop me from killing Tim or Dick when we get back ..."

\- "If it's up to me, I'll kill them myself..."

\- "Okay..." - Raven crossed his arms - "But I will not kiss you, no chance of that happening, Damian..."

\- "As if I expected this... For God's sake, Raven, I'm not Grayson... And I don't even want that..."

\- "Good, because I don't want to" - She grimaced.

Damian took a deep breath trying to stay calm, Raven had the right to be angry with him, they were friends and they understood each other better than anyone until he decided to start dating and then of course they got too far apart. Talks with tea in the kitchen, the silent readings on the roof of the tower, the nights talking about stars in one of their rooms or the dawns of training gradually began to cease to exist and a wall of difference was built between them.

When Damian knew he had to go on a mission with Raven (and the situation the mission was in) he thought MAYBE could go back to what it was before, but clearly Raven wasn't about to go back to what it was before.

The rest of the trip was silent, Raven sat the distance from Damian clinging to her book or just staring out the window until the pilot informed them that they were approaching London.

\- "We'll settle in today, and from tomorrow on, we'll start working on mixing with each other, don't face them alone... And for all intents and purposes, I'm a no-nonsense guy and you're the gangster princess, you know?"

\- "Oh you want me to change my appearance too? Akin to the girls Wayne's accustomed to? Those platinum blondes who have a shrill voice?"

\- "No, of course not Raven!" - Damian replied already nervous - "Just... We will not be as we normally are, okay? Just... Take the role..." - He took a pair of glasses from his pocket and set it down. Raven had to laugh, he looked like a young version of Clark Kent. Hair brushed to the side, button-up shirt with a sweater and glasses - "What?"

\- "Oh my God Damian, I can't take you seriously for three fucking days..." - He rolled his eyes.

\- "You will need to change... Your clothes do not match the character's so I asked Wilson to save some pieces so you could disguise yourself.

\- "You what?"

\- "I asked Wilson to-"

\- "I can't believe you two messed with my suitcase!"

\- "You wouldn't accept it if I had asked"

\- "I... You... No... DAMIAN!"

\- "What?"

\- "You can't choose my clothes!"

\- "TT... I didn't choose your clothes, it was just a few pieces, inside the room you can dress as you want, when we have to incorporate the character you wear the clothes that I asked Wilson to put in your bag..." - Raven wanted to scream and open a portal out of the plane and throw Damian in it - "And you should change, we are already landing and we will have a car to take us to the hotel...."

\- "Don't test my willingness to throw you off that plane, Damian Wayne... I always wanted to know if baby bat flies from this height..." - Damian smiled

\- "Well, do what you think is best, but change your clothes..." - He grunted as he stepped away from her. Raven took a deep breath, effortlessly, turning her clothes with a wave of her hands into something more common like a light shirt and a tight skirt. Her hair got longer, she tried his best to leave her skin in a natural tone and her eyes turned blue. When her transformation was over, she noticed Damian staring at her fascinated, his green eyes trailing for every thing she'd changed in her body. Raven made a sound with her throat to let him see she was paying attention to his gaze which made him look away. - "Uhnn... One last detail" - He reached for her and took her left hand and, like a silly ritual, put the big golden ring on her ring finger - "If we're married, there's got to has a wedding ring..." - Raven rolled her eyes, but feeling very strange by the boy's gesture. Damian smiled and handed the wedding ring to her.

\- "Are you having fun?" - she grunted holding the ring at her fingertips - "Put yourself... I will not do this..."

\- "Ah Raven... What's the matter...?" - He was laughing from ear to ear - "Come on, do the ritual... We'll be Rachel and Hafid Roth for 3 day..." - Raven rolled her eyes and put the ring on Damian's finger

\- "Satisfied?"

\- "Yes... a lot..." - She took a deep breath as she came out from behind him, sitting down again and putting on her belt.

\- "You should sit down, I can save myself if something happens but you have no power then you will probably die..."

\- "Ouch... You're evil, Raven..."

\- "I don't like to lie..."

\- "Okay... But still evil...

\- "Whatever..." - She rolled her eyes and looked back at the window, seeing the lights of London long below her as the pilot informed them they were going to land soon. When they arrived on dry land, Raven was leaving the plane when Damian took her hand so they could go out together.

\- "As a newlywed and happy couple, remember?" - He said between his teeth

\- "Oh... I'm sorry my dear little husband..." - She grunted with a fake smile that made him laugh. Damian was an dork, and Raven knew that the closer you got to him, the more you saw that he was as stupid dork like his brothers that he always judged.

There was a driver with a sign written "Roth" as soon as they left the arrival gate and soon after they had packed their bags, Damian opened the car door for them to enter and they headed to the hotel where they would have to split a room for the entire weekend. After getting their keys, Damian noticed that there were two men following them from the time they got out of the car all the way from the hotel so he tried to act like a husband and put an arm around Raven's shoulder pulling her along his.

\- "Got crazy?" - Raven grunted, looking at him.

\- "We're being followed... Two men in suits in left..." - Raven fumbled her hair to look where he had said and saw two men looking at them from a distance, but standing in the same place.

\- "It's just the hotel security guards, Hafid stop being paranoid..." - she mumbled with her fangs the fake name he wore, coming out of his embrace and into the elevator with her arms crossed - "All I need is a shower and a good night's sleep... I hate traveling so far away in a airplane..."

\- "Don't tell me that the half-demon who travels interdimensionally has jet lag to travel by plane..."

\- "HA HA HA Damian, very funny..." - She rolled her eyes - "I'm just a little dizzy... Nothing more..."

\- "This is perhaps the funniest thing I've ever heard from you... Ironic, almost..."

\- "Shut up, Damian..." - Raven grunted, her hands massaging her temples slowly. Damian took a deep breath and nodded, then stood in silence until the elevator door opened directly in the door of their suite, the cart with the suitcases of the couple arriving almost together with them by the other elevator. Raven opened the door without saying anything as Damian picked up their suitcases and tipped the man who came out satisfied with the fat tip Damian had given him. 

Raven waited for Damian to close the door to undo the transformation spell by returning to short hair, amethyst eyes, and pale skin from before.

\- "Much better..."

\- "Want to order food?" - He grunted, his eyebrow arched, watching her undo the transformation.

\- "I want a shower, Damian... Where's my bag?"

\- "Here..." - he grunted, handing her the suitcases that Raven carefully packed, expecting to find Rose's mess there - "Well... I'll get some food in the meantime... Anything?"

\- "A salad is a great idea..." - She grunted, opening the bag with some difficulty as he made a "okay" with his thumb and left leaving her alone. 

Raven took a deep breath and looked at the room, she knew she was being hard on Damian, more than she should be, but she couldn't help it, not when she was beginning to overcome the quick passion she felt for her best friend when he saved her of her own father. When she thought to tell him, her friend told her that he was dating and she couldn't bear it. Their relationship was never the same after that and they moved away at the level of strangers, even if he tried at all costs to be as they were before.

Raven shook her head, wasn't there to rekindle her friendship with Damian, it wasn't a vacation trip, it was a mission to find out who was making Apokolips weapons smuggling, nothing more...

She took a deep breath and picked up her underwear suit, was strangely lighter than she remembered leaving, Raven always carried two or three sweatpants to make her feel more comfortable, and she remembered perfectly that she had put all three in her suitcase along with her purple unicorn pajamas that Rose always laughed at when she saw her wearing it.

_ **Rose** _

Rose fucking Wilson had scrambled in her suitcase and certainly made some prank with her, Raven remembering that little detail opened the suitcase almost bursting the clasp with her powers and took the pieces that were there.

Raven almost screamed when she saw almost all her things exchanged for silk and lace, there were baby dolls there that would probably tear at the first sudden movement and Raven wouldn't even comment on her black and red panties, bras, and ribbons all of income. 

Raven was lost, all her nightgowns, all her undergarments changed to clothes like those... Whatever Rose's intention was, she would surely be dead when Raven came back. Raven took a deep breath. And rummaged through the suitcase looking for something that wasn't so... Sensual so to dress until you find a note of Rose written only "Get the boy out of his pants."

-"You gotta be kidding me..." - She grunted, rolling her eyes and took the damn black silk baby doll that was there and closed the suitcase again, what she needed least now was Damian seeing all her lingerie and thinking any other weird thing. Oh shit, she still had it, how she would sleep using THAT on Damian's side.

Yep, Rose Wilson was officially a dead woman.

Raven took a deep breath and crawled into the bathroom, leaving her frail clothes folded on the sink counter as she undressed. She let the water fall on her spine and relax her tense muscles through the long plane ride while her powers were healing the headache that threatened to start. When her self-healing ended, Raven wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out of the drying box and created the courage to wear those pajamas. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath looking at the mirror.

\- "Relax, it's just a stupid lace lingerie and a stupid baby doll and nothing more... Maybe he will not even notice that you're wearing it... He will not think anything weird of you... You're good friends..." - Raven grunted with her eyes closed as she dried herself and wore the damn clothes.

He wiped his hair with his towel and left the bath combing it as he came face-to-face with Damian setting up the technological apparatus of the mission with a salad tray in his hand.

\- "Oh, you're back?" - Raven grunted trying to keep the same monotonous voice as ever in her mind, repeated her bathroom mantra.

\- "Your salad is heOH FUCK" - Damian turned quickly to Raven waiting for the old unicorn pajamas when his eyes met that vision. He couldn't think straight with all his neurons getting overwhelmed.

Raven was standing in front of him, her short hair was damp and she combed it very carefully. Was her face radiant or was he starting to see things? He wasn't sure. Her shoulder, neck and bust was completely uncovered, and her collarbone was exposed, holding the thin black baby doll's strap that contrasted perfectly with Raven's pallor that by the way, made Damian's breath catch in his throat as his eyes followed the dangerous way that the neckline of the baby doll proposed that his eyes follow.

Things were bad for Damian, he could only think how to take off those pajamas even if he needed to rip him and kiss her neck. Wait what? She was his friend, the best he could have and he was thinking of her? Damn hormones... Raven scratched her throat causing him to return to the lives of the living and see that she had her eyebrow arched and her arms crossed while Damian was... Thoughtful...

He took a deep breath with his eyes closed and settled into the chair and tried not to look at Raven standing there in front of him in those tiny clothes and most important: he needed a cold shower. Ice cold shower preferably. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that she wouldn't... Notice... some things happening there or that her empathy had somehow on/off button. Damian saw Raven take a deep breath with a bored expression.

\- "Hmm... Eh... Your salad is here..." - He showed the bag to Raven without looking at her. Raven was dizzy with the amount of sensation he let slip that she hardly noticed him speaking to her. 

Damian had been a peculiar aura to Raven ever since they met and he never let anything escape to Raven that wasn't anger, even when they were reading together on the roof of the tower the only feeling Raven could get from him was anger. Raven had to confess that she envied his training because nothing had shaken him until then. There was pain, a need to be accepted, anger and... Lust? No, it couldn't be ....

Oh sure it was lust... Very intensified as his eyes innocently roamed Raven's clothing. And then, shame? But... Why?

Raven took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to shake off the wave of feelings that came from him as she took the bag he had shown her and sat on the soft bed and switched on the TV.

\- "You didn't say we'd start working tomorrow?" - Raven grunted as he reassembled the super computer on the table.

\- "Yes, but I'll set up the computer today... So tomorrow we start doing the field work while the computer hacks the files of the hotel owner...."

\- "Oh... I had forgotten all the trinkets that you powerless guys have..."

\- "You're going to keep calling me powerless until when?"

\- "I don't know... I found out that it makes you angry so maybe I'll use forever..."

\- "TT..." - Damian grumbled rolling his eyes without looking at Raven, he didn't need to remember what had happened soon and much less need his problem to get worse.

He took a deep breath and got up from his chair to get his things, needed a cold shower before the situation got worse, feeling Raven's gaze on his back as he walked around the room. He prayed she wouldn't notice anything as he avoided looking at her in every possible way.

Raven zapped the channel with tediousness as she ate the salad he had brought her. In the end, it wasn't so uncomfortable to sleep in those clothes, it was very refreshing and light. She felt her legs free as never before, and she began to think that perhaps it wasn't so bad to walk a little discovered once in a while. She deprived herself of things that little pleasures like feeling the wind in her legs was something she enjoyed as if it were the best of sensations.

Damian spent more time in the shower than Raven thought it might be necessary, and when he came out dressed in a shirt and sweatpants, Raven was already lying in bed watching an episode of Friends, not knowing if she paid any attention at all, she picked up the phone and had a stupid little smile on her lips. He took a deep breath and took out a pillow and a blanket that Raven had kicked at the foot of the bed and threw it on the floor.

\- "Hey... Where are you going?"

\- "Uhnn... Sleep? Tomorrow we need to start working early and jet lag isn't going to be an excuse..."

\- "And why are you going to sleep on the floor?" - She was leaning on her elbow, staring at him.

\- "Because you're with the bed?"

\- "You know a double bed is enough for two people, right?"

\- "Of course I know..." - He grunted lying on the ground - "But I'm fine... I've slept in worse places when I was in the League of Assassins..."

\- "Are you going to stay right there?"

\- "Yes"

\- "Okay..." - Raven took a deep breath and lay back down on the ceiling. For a few seconds they were silent and Raven even thought he was already asleep when he heard him curse something softly - "Damian, stop being so stubborn and lie here... You said that it is okay to share a bed because we've done this a lot of times when I had a nightmare..."

\- "And you freaked out with that idea..."

\- "It's just each one staying in your own corner of the bed... And with your own pillow and own blanket.... Come on, stop messing around and lie here..." - She tapped the free side of the bed signaling him to turn lie down Damian took a deep breath and picked up his things from the bed and lay down on Raven's side. Each with his cover, his pillow and his side of the bed staring at the ceiling without saying anything, there was an unknown tension between them and Damian was afraid to ask what was happening, it was unbearable to see that their friendship had become something he didn't know.

Raven was the first to see who he really was and didn't move away and his first best friend. He began to wonder for a season what kind of feeling he had for her but decided to swallow it over time, it was obvious that it was the fault of his adolescent hormones. Raven was his friend and nothing more, though Garfield always said they had something he could feel from afar with his animal instinct. 

Oddly enough after he'd said that, Garfield was becoming one of the people with whom Damian mostly talked mostly because it wasn't a good idea to talk to his siblings when it was about puberty hormones and he tried his best to get away from the terrible conversation with Bruce about sex and couldn't talk to Raven what was happening because it was too embarrassing... So Garfield, being the clown who always was, eventually became the person who gave advice when it came to dealing with such embarrassing situations like ice bath, think of opening the door and find your parents fucking or simply do what the body that is done... 

Damian always preferred to use the first two techniques because he refused to bow to his desires until he had his first girlfriend and the things just happened naturally.

Damian was so busy not thinking about Raven that when he noticed, she was already asleep curled up in her sheet to her head. Damian took a deep breath, relieved that he didn't have to worry about her exposed thighs or have to sleep watching how sculptural Raven had become in the last four years or the image of her pale skin.

_Oops! Place prohibited, place prohibited..._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying not to think again what he had thought. He wasn't sleepy, maybe he could use the computer to start work while dealing with insomnia when he felt thin arms pass over his chest.

\- "Oh... Shit" - he grunted.

Damian took a deep breath, closed his eyes trying to think clearly. It was just an arm and he only needed to carefully pull it out of his chest when he felt she had rolled completely to his side, her head was leaning against his shoulder, her arm stretched under his chest and the worst part: Raven's leg was passing completely by his waist, in an area that shouldn't and Damian began to be nervous about the situation

If he woke Raven and he was like that, surely they would have problems and surely Raven could demolish the hotel with everyone inside just using her powers

If he didn't wake up and Raven and she continue with her leg in that place he would have problems. It didn't help that the scent of lavender and vanilla intoxicated his mind and Raven's breath was on his neck.

He needed to reason, began to think of the mantra Raven had taught him to calm down, needed to calm all the nerves of his body. It was no big deal, Raven was just holding on to him, he had already overcome this embarrassing phase where anything was a reason for this accident to happen. It was just to ignore everything, to turn aside and sleep.

Nothing could get worse than that, that's what he thought.

Just calm down and don't think... Empty your mind, take a deep breath and don't think ..

It would be easy not to think if she didn't start to slide her leg around the area making everything difficult and making all his nerves combust. Damian began to suspect that she was awake, but she was breathing quietly and with her eyes closed and then and there she would grumble saying something about "more 5 minutes". In a short time, Damian saw the problem coming back, the thought hard to organize, and all the pressure between his legs getting harder and harder to hold.

He began to think of various things, mission, fight, ice bath, ice-cold bath, iceberg, polar ice, Raven trying to kill him because of that but nothing caused the pressure in his lower abdomen to subside. He needed to think of something quick before it woke her and woke his too. Damian started to think about what she would do, maybe she killed him, maybe she thought he was a jerk or she would laugh at him for not being able to control himself. And he didn't know why he just couldn't just push her into the other corner and roll her like a mummy on the sheet.

A sweat trickled down his temple as he saw that he was losing the battle and that Raven was moving like a worm on the hook, and even so, her leg didn't come off him, he began to think of his family, Garfield's voice coming in his head

_ "Hey man, thinking about family always helps to end an involuntary erection..."_

Damian began to think of all the members of his family and his companions trying to be embarrassed enough that it would diminish, but the more he thought, the worse it became.

Jason and all the girlfriends and boyfriends he had? Nop  
Jason talking a lot of bullshit? Nop  
Opening the door in the mansion and finding Tim and Steph? Worse yet  
Dick being Dick and hanging on the chandelier of the mansion with a colan? Didn't help  
Selina Kyle and his father? It should work but for some reason it just made it worse.

He had no choice but to wake Raven and get her off him and run to the bathroom and hope he wasn't killed by her. He could feel that he was losing the notion and that his control no longer existed, it was already happening and he no longer knew how to stop. He took a deep breath and pushed her to where she should be lying, making her eyes slowly open and looking at him as she got used to the lack of light in the room.

\- "Hm... Damian...? You're OK?" - She grunted, resting her arm on his arm and looking at him, he instinctively placed the pillow on his lap - "Are you... sweating...? You are sick?" - She rubbed her eye and grimaced - "God, Damian, what happened? Your emotions are out of control..."

\- "Nothing..." - His voice came out squeaky and Damian had to scratch his throat to return to normal - "Just... My problem... Don't be... Don't worry... You can go back to sleep..." - Raven rolled her eyes and was preparing to go back to bed when she noticed he was holding her pillow on his waist.

\- "Damian, why did you take my pillow?"

\- "Your... Your pillow? Hmmm... Nothing... Take... My pillow..."

\- "Damian... What's happening...?" - She turned on the light and her eyes went down to the pillow and her empathy made her see how nervous he was - "Damian Wayne what's happening... That's... What do I think it is?" - He didn't answer, just got up with the pillow on his waist and walked quickly - "MOTHER OF AZARATH, DAMIAN WAYNE YOU... HAD... THAT...? WHY?" - He took a deep breath and turned slowly to Raven who had both hands in his mouth.

\- "Yeah, Raven, it's a fucking erection, and it happened just because you rolled off your seat and flipped your leg over it... Now if you can excuse me, I will find out how to solve this... If any little thing like this scares you, this trip will be long..." - He answered nervously before throwing the pillow into her and entering the bathroom. Raven squealed using her powers to pull the pillow out of her direction.

She was sure that this trip was going to be long...


	2. Chapter 2

After the small accident on his first night sharing a room with Raven, Damian tried not to think about what had happened or even touch the matter. He stayed long enough in the bathroom for Raven to fall asleep again and when he returned to the bedroom, he placed all the pillows in his sight between them forming a pillow barrier that would prevent her from rolling over him again.

He wouldn't let this situation happen again, nor under his corpse would he subject himself to this situation. He was an Al Ghul first of all, that was outrageous to who he was. Damian swore to himself that he would kill himself before that happened again. It's okay that the first sight he had when he woke up was Raven hugging the pillows the same way she had hugged him the night before and that he had to cover her with the sheet and pretend he was not seeing anything there, he wouldn't let it that embarrassing situation happens again.

When Raven awoke he was already in his disguise, setting up the computer while sipping a cup of tea. Raven raised an eyebrow staring at him already so engrossed in work so early.

\- "Good morning, sunshine" - he mumbled without looking at her.

\- "Fuck you, Damian..."

\- "Always in a good mood..."

\- "You know I hate being called a sunshine..."

\- "I found out that it makes you angry so maybe I'll use it forever..."

\- "Shut up, Damian..." - she grunted as she picked up the nécessaire and walked to the bathroom 

\- "If you can't take a life to get ready we have to leave, mix and get something... We can't stay the day" all locked in the room..."

\- "Or what? Will the big boy wake up again?"

\- "It was your fault and you know it..."

\- "Maybe it was my fault and maybe I know..." - She shrugged - "But remember that I'm an empath, I don't need to see things, I feel..." - She winked at him and closed the bathroom door before that he would say something. Damian was beginning to suspect that Raven had done everything she had made aware of what she was doing last night, but... Why did she look so frightened when she saw what had happened? Damian took a deep breath and shook his head.

He wasn't going to think about that night any more, never again...

Shortly after half an hour Raven left the bathroom with another outfit and the damn baby doll from the night before in hand, leaving him folded on the bed. Damian noticed that she had used her magic again to change, her hair again long, almost at the height of the rib and black as a night without stars and the blue-toned eyes. The crystal where she held her father had become a jewel that adorned her bust and Damian wasn't sure she liked the idea of getting him off her forehead.

\- "I'm ready, boy wonder..."

\- "Is it all right for your father to get off your forehead?"

\- "Relax, he will not be able to get out of the crystal... He is too weak for this... And despite having to be 4 times more attentive to the crystal it's good to not hear his voice in my head for a little... this magic of keeping this disguise wears me up so let's do what we have to do so I can undo it here..." - She pointed to herself.

\- "You have clothes in your bag, you don't have to use your magic for this..."

\- "I'm not going to wear the clothes Rose chose for me!"

\- "Because?" - Damian asked in an innocence that made Raven almost want to hit that damn face of his

\- "Because I don't want... Rose certainly put pieces that show too much just to provoke me..."

\- "I supervised the clothes she chose, Raven... I would never let her do anything to you... And you didn't look too worried last night with that micro pajama..."

\- "YOU WHAT?"

\- "Uhnnn... I supervised the clothes she chose..."

\- "Are you complicit in that? My pajamas! My underwear! DAMIAN YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

\- "What are you talking about, Raven?" - Damian rolled his eyes, Raven started to walk out of the room because things started to shake in the room and all she needed least now was that there was a collapse of a building because the bastard Robin had been an accomplice of her friend and changed all her clothes into sexy lingerie. Damian walked away without understanding behind her as he took on the role of Hafid.

\- "What am I talking about? I'm talking about you and Rose swapping all my pajamas, panties and bras for those lace things that are in my bag!" - Damian gasped as he heard what Raven was saying as they entered the elevator - "Now it all makes sense! You set all this up, huh? A little joke to pretend it was a crap honeymoon and expected me to do what, Damian?"

\- "Hafid, Rachel..." He said as he tried to breathe again - "And I don't know what you're talking about, we took your suitcase and had no underwear there ... Rose put on 4 shirts, two skirts and two shorts and one dress! Then she called Markov and they kicked me out of your room saying it was a woman's business!" - Raven glared at Damian as the elevator opened and a couple of old men entered. Damian glared at them to take the role but Raven wasn't ready for it - "Do you really think I would do that? For God's sake, Rachel, do you know me for almost 5 years or 5 minutes?"

\- "Tara?" - Damian took a deep breath and nodded - "What a fucking bitch!" - Raven said in a loud, clear tone, making the old couple look at both of them - "I'm going to kill this bitch again, she's going back to the grave as soon as we get back..."

\- "Rachel, watch your mouth, sunshine..." - Damian gave his best disguised smile to Raven who cursed softly with her arms folded across her chest. Damian remembered that maybe it was not a good idea to get into an elevator with Raven so unstable - "Look, let's do this" - he grabbed her shoulders as she turned to him - "Let's go for a walk and then I'll buy whatever you want... I let you set fire to whatever Markov and Wilson put in your suitcase... But please... Let's not ruin this, okay? Richard will hate to know that we ruining our trip because of a stupid joke from Wilson and Markov..." - Damian said between his teeth.

\- "Like I care what Dick does or doesn't think..." - She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes - "Okay... But you're going to help me hide both bodies when we get back, I'm going to kill those two bitches, you can be sure of that..." - The old couple looked at the two again and Damian fought a laugh.

\- "Oh my beloved is so playful..." - He held her hand tightening a little - "That's why I fell in love with her..." - Damian said without thinking and then saw what he had said. Raven also stared at him gaping and the blue-eyed glazed over him. Damian just shook his head, showing the couple to her, then looked back at him wondering why the hell he said that.

When the elevator finally reached the ground, Damian continued walking through the lobby, holding Raven's hand but not looking at her or saying anything else. His own phrase echoing through his head. He would only say something now when he saw a loophole to access some file from the hotel and the loophole appeared not long after.

He saw the hotel owner leave a key with the receptionist and get out surrounded by security guards and got into a car at the concierge, being followed by two others. Damian pulled Raven into a blind corner of the entrance hall, but he regretted it shortly afterwards, miscalculated the space, and the two became very close, too close in his opinion.

\- "Let's do this, you distract the receptionist and I'll take the keys..."

\- "Why do I have to distract the receptionist, Damian?"

\- "Because I am the leader of the mission"

\- "Leader? Damian, there's only two of us here ... There's no team for you to "lead"..."

\- "Raven, I saw where she left the key..."

\- "Okay, you can tell me and I use magic to get..."

\- "You have the power of persuasion... I am powerless, remember?"

\- "EXACTLY SO I HAVE TO TAKE THE KEY!"

\- "Do you want to advertise in the megaphones of the hotel?" - Damian raised his eyebrow - "Great, I'm going to distract the receptionist and you take the key... When you're with it, you show up and we'll see what this guy hides that needs so many bodyguards... If we can't, we tried another tactic later... Okay?" - Raven nodded yes - "The key is stored in the third drawer, it looks like it's locked..."

\- "You know I can open a portal and throw us into this room, right? But opening padlocks is something else, it's harder" - Damian paused and analyzed the situation, Raven was always taking him out of your head and patience he'd just forgotten about little details like these and that always happened when he was with her. Raven was a danger to anyone and especially to him.

\- "And why didn't you remind me of that before?"

\- "It's fun to see you all focused on commanding and then your face in disappointment when someone smash it like it's nothing..."

\- "Fuck you, Raven..." - he grunted.

\- "Awwwn doesn't even seem like you just said you fell in love with me"

\- "It was part of the disguise, if you don't remember... This is a undercover mission..." - He took a deep breath - "And it would be great if you stopped leaving the character and stop calling me Damian ... You wants they find out that we're lying?"

\- "You hate that name, I can feel the anger emanating from you every time you hear _Hafid_, I just don't know the right motive for you to hate it..."

\- "And you don't have to know, just... Follow the plan okay? And you can put us in there?"

\- "Yes..." Raven rolled her eyes - "But I need room to move my arms, I'm already touching a lot here, and after last night I will not move a muscle around you" - Damian rolled his eyes - "I hope you have washed your hand after solving your problem..."

\- "I already said that it was an accident... You were to blame... You sleep like a worm on the hook moving on the bed and hugging everything that has on your side... You kept moving the leg over me... It was completely your fault..."

\- "Doesn't the great Al Ghul have a fucking training for these situations?"

\- "It didn't seem to me that you didn't like what you saw..."

\- "I didn't say I didn't like it..." - She had stretched out her body, almost reaching his face and then felt her cheeks warm when she saw a mischievous smile on Damian's lips - "But... I didn't say I liked either." .

\- "You're an jerk, Raven ..."

\- "You're a bigger jerk Damian..."

\- "Will you stop talking about yesterday?"

\- "Maybe... Maybe not..." - Damian closed his eyes by putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose and left the blind spot leaving only her there

\- "Can you please put us in there?" - Raven smiled and with a wave of her hands made a black and purple vortex appear in the blind corner where she passed and Damian was right behind her.

\- "Great... An accounting office... What do we have to look for?"

\- "Documents that prove Lex's connection with the smuggling of weapons and the owner of this hotel... Fake tax notes, documents, anything we can carry into the league..." - Raven nodded and began to walking around the office looking at some papers while Damian used his trinkets to open locks and locks all over the place. Almost one hour had passed and they hadn't found anything but prostitutes' phones and hotel bookkeeping, Raven snorted looking the same paper through 15th time

\- "In those hours I really wanted the Harry Potter spells to be real and I just needed to say 'Accio's accounting for Apokolips' weapons" and tada...! We would be going back to the tower..." - Damian stopped what he was reading and looked at Raven couldn't help but giggle

\- "Do you think that would be easy?"

\- "For me? Surely..." - She took a deep breath - "These guys are not going to hide it right here in the bookkeeping... "

\- "I don't know, it could go unnoticed as hotel accounting, no one would question... Besides, we know this place is just a facade to cover up the smuggling profits..."

\- "Yeah, but we've been here for almost an hour, and what have we been able to prove?"

\- "I think I need to look at these accounts better, to find the error... I need you to keep some in your 'interdimensional pocket'"

\- "Damian, do you want to throw accounting papers for a luxury hotel in another dimension?" - She said laughing, it was the first time that Damian saw the smile of his friend since they entered the plane, not a false smile, not the smile that Raven gave when she was angry but the smile of when he did something stupid and she corrected. He missed that smile.

\- "Do you have a better plan?"

\- "We can throw in the bedroom... Another dimension is... Complicated..."

\- "You store clothes in another dimension"

\- "I don't! It isn't how it works..."

\- "How do you always appear in uniform when 5 minutes before you are in civilian clothes?"

\- "Just as I'm disguising myself from Rachel now Damian... Magic..." - He opened his mouth to retort, but closed again. Raven closed her eyes, feeling three new auras approaching the service elevator - "We have company..." - she whispered. Damian got up and pulled Raven by the arm behind a piece of furniture that was covered in accounting papers almost as soon as the elevator door opened and a loud chuckle was heard.

\- "How do we get out?" - Damian asked, surprised that his mental link to Raven was still open. Raven looked at him without understanding that he was giving her the lead and then stood up a little to look at the room.

There was an elevator door open and another elevator closer to where they were standing two floors below. Raven mentally calculated the distance, the elevator was closer to reaching than her room, would soon waste less energy and didn't run the risk of collapsing, that disguise was sucking up everything she had

\- "We're on the top floor, our room is right in the middle of the building, which is about 10 floors away... I would spend a lot of energy taking us straight there..." - Damian rolled his eyes - "But... There's a elevator standing two floors down, I think I can get us up there and then we go down to our floor like normal people..." - Damian pondered for a second, there weren't many options, they were stuck behind of a piece of furniture with accounting papers in his hands... That couldn't be worse.

\- "Okay... Do this..." - Raven nodded and with another movement with her hands, the same vortex appeared where the furniture was and they crawled past him. A bit humiliating for Damian, but Raven was exhausted, he could see it in her face. It seemed she had swum all the way from Gotham to London.

\- "Great! We got it! Push the button on our floor and we'll have breakfast and rest before I have a breakdown please..."

\- "Okay..." - Damian took a deep breath and leaned against the wall and pressed the button on their floor. The door closed and Damian was relieved to be able to escape, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

\- "Damian... The elevator is rising..." - Raven's voice echoed in space and Damian noticed that there was only one floor to get to where they were 2 minutes ago

\- "Damn..." - He looked at Raven, she had no condition to make another monumental getaway, it actually looked like she was going to fall asleep at any moment. - "What do we do? They can not get us here with these papers..." - Raven closed his eyes a little, Damian began to get nervous with the voice in the elevator warning the floor they were, the door opening and closing again and rising again.

\- "Kiss Me..."

\- "What? No, no way..."

\- "Damian, kiss me now! There is no way to escape and we will have to keep the disguise... Relax I have a plan... Trust me..."

\- "You... I... What?"

\- "_**Damian, now!**_" - Damian glanced nervously at the changing floor number, then to the door starting to open and not thinking much, pulled Raven to a kiss, pinning her against the wall. The door opened the instant Raven's head hit the wall and her arms passed Damian's shoulder. He really wanted it all to be a fake kiss, but Raven seemed to want something more convincing because she slipped her legs around Damian's waist and her tongue teased him, urging him to deepen the kiss he mentally struggled to keep as part of the plan.

\- "Hey... You two... You can't come here..." - Damian pulled away from Raven in confusion for not understanding her plan as she simply wiped her mouth with her finger.

\- "Oh... Sorry..." - Raven said as she held onto the wall as she staggered and Damian was still confused looking at her - "I... I drank a little too much and my husband here was taking me to my room... The margaritas here are a little strong..."

\- "Oh..." - A man in chalk suit came walking to where they were - "I think I know who you are... The illustrious newlyweds from our hotel? The Roths, right..."

\- "Oh..." - Raven pulled away from the wall - "I... Should I know who you? I'm sorry... Margaritas... They're working..." - Raven put her arm around Damian's back and began to move her hand. Damian knew she was at her limit, but she was still trying a trick - "You guys... You're going to let us go now, right?" - The men seemed confused by what she said, but whatever she had done, it worked.

\- "Oh, of course... We don't want to disturb your honeymoon... Just be careful to you don't end up here again at another time... It may be too dangerous..." - The man smiled - "And Mrs. Roth , I think we can talk about business soon... Who knows at the hotel Valentine's Day party?"

\- "Uhnn... Of course... My husband will certainly love to talk about business with you..." - Damian looked at Raven, they had to leave that moment before she fell - "Now... If you'll excuse us, we both have... A couple issue to solve..." - Raven winked at the man.

\- "Sure... Invitations will be delivered to your room...'

\- "Okay... See you, sir...?"

\- "Kowoski... At your service, my lady" - The man put his hand on his chest and gave a slight bow

\- "Good-bye, Mr. Kowoski..." - Damian grumbled, pressing the button to close the elevator door. As the elevator descended again, Raven practically hung up and was caught in the air by Damian before she fell to the floor - "Come on, Raven... Why did you go beyond your limits in this way?" - He grunted catching her in his arms like a bride, the last time he had seen her faint because of her powers was when she healed him from fighting with Jaime 5 years ago. He knew she needed to rest for as long as it took and then she would wake up well.

Damian carried her from the elevator to the bedroom and put her on the bed. He took off the shoes and accessories she wore, leaving only the choker with the crystal that kept her father, then he covered her, arranging the pillows so she would be comfortable doing his best to not wake her up. But even knowing that she was only sleeping in a deep sleep, she couldn't help but worry about her.

Raven slept for most of the afternoon, and Damian simply couldn't get up from his chair, reading the papers as he waited for her to wake up. When Raven woke up, she saw Damian dozing with his face in one hand and the other holding the papers they had taken in the room early.

\- "Damian? Wake up... Or lay here and sleep right..." - She grunted rubbing her eyes and stretching, feeling each of her bones clatter. The boy opened his eyes and rose quickly to sit on the bed next to Raven - "What happened?"

\- "After I closed the elevator you fainted and I brought you here... I knew you had spent all your energy stock and that you needed to rest for as long as it took..."

\- "Oh... Thank you..." - She bit her lip not knowing if she touched the subject on the elevator kiss or pretended nothing had happened - "I slept for how long?"

\- "Uhnn... Almost 9 hours..."

\- "Oh shit, my sleep will be all messed up..." - She grunted - "Did you find anything?"

\- "Maybe... But nothing very concrete... I'm waiting for the system to finish hacking their accounts so we can find out where the money comes from... But..." - He had a mischievous smile on his lips

\- "But what?"

\- "You received flowers... And the invitations to the party arrived..." - He showed the flowers on the side of the bed along with two envelopes - "Maybe he believed your story..."

\- "I don't think so... He emanated some strange feeling, did not seem to trust me..."

\- "You're being paranoid now..."

\- "And you're relying too much on things ... You're not like that..."

\- "No matter, we have two chances to end the job with two days..."

\- "At least we just have to gather information... Keeping that disguise and fighting would not be a good idea..."

\- "Well... We're going to have to buy clothes..." - He scratched his chin. - "This party seems like a gala ball and you, like a little princess, couldn't go dressed as a any..."

\- "I'm not going... I just said that to be able to set us free..."

\- "You said they didn't believe us, so if we don't show up it'll be just another reason for them to be suspicious... Besides, he wants to talk about business... Maybe I can get something..." - Raven rolled her eyes, hated the idea of having to get into a dress and high heels to walk on Damian's side while he was playing as James Bond, her plan didn't look so perfect right now. Damian whistled to get her attention again as he showed her the credit card.

\- "I, forewarned that I am, I already have my clothes... These missions always have a party so I always carry a suit in the suitcase... But you have to buy a dress, shoes..." - Damian threw the card at her.

\- "Can I use magic to disguise myself?"

\- "No way... You will not be stretching your powers as much like today... You will not use your powers to disguise now... Only for the hair... But will start to wear the clothes of your suitcase... This isn't a request, Raven... It's an order..."

\- "Because?"

\- "Because you can put the mission and yourself at risk... I will not let that happen again..." - Raven snorted.

\- "I'm not going to use your money..." - Damian took a deep breath as if dealing with a birthing child

\- "Look, this card was made for emergencies on missions... It's the league and it's not with my money... Okay? My father gave me when I joined the team before meeting you and he's used to this kind of situation... You're not going to use your powers, Raven... No chance..."

\- "When's that fucking party?" - She snorted, rolling her eyes.

\- "Tomorrow..."

\- "So... I'll go find something now... And have dinner, since my stomach is snoring..."

\- "Okay..." - She got up from the bed and stretched her hair again, Damian didn't get tired of always seeing the magic happen. When she was about to leave he saw the wedding ring on the nightstand - "Hey, sunshine... The wedding ring..." - She glanced in time to see him tossing the wedding ring to her as he laughed. Raven took the ring in the air and put it on her finger and then showed the middle finger to Damian as she closed the bedroom door.

She needed to think a little bit about what had happened yesterday and today and doing some shopping might not be a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven used the cool British winter air to erase the image of the kiss from her head. She was wrapped around her coat that Damian insisted that she dress and didn't feel so cold, but she could feel that her cheeks and nose were rosy by the cold wind that beat on her face.

Raven had to find a dress to wear as a disguise at the party she dimly agreed to go, but no matter how hot and comfortable she wanted look, the shops seemed to disagree with her idea.

All the dresses had giant necklines or were so thin that Raven wondered if they were transparent as well. She was about to give up and tell Damian to look for the dress himself when she stopped in front of a shop window.

Raven didn't know why, but that dress caught her attention.

The color was very flashy, it had a thin strap and was probably heavy on the stones and fabric of the skirt, but... Raven was for some reason tempted to try on the dress.

She finished eating her potatoes, and as soon as she threw the packet in the trash, she entered the shop, wiping her fingers discreetly on her trousers as the saleswoman came to greet him. Raven noticed that she looked nothing like a futile girl who would spend time with that sort of thing.

She needed to remember she was Rachel, not Raven. Especially because there was an aura following her as she came in everywhere. Raven needed to disguise after what she felt from the men in the office. Surely she and Damian were being watched closely.

Raven let herself try on the dress, and after wondering a thousand times if she had confidence in herself to slip into that dress, Raven ended up choosing him and leaving the store to return to the room, taking with her a bag that contained a huge box, a box of shoes and chips for Damian, from what she knew of the boy, he probably hadn't moved from his chair since she'd left.

When she reached the room, Raven was delighted with the heater on. The room was dark, but she could hear the sound of the shower on. Raven packed her party clothes with her suitcase, took out the cursed wedding ring, and sat in the chair absently reading the things Damian had marked with a pen that he probably suspected was something when the bathroom door opened.

\- "Raven!" - The man's voice echoed shocked through the room, nearly killing Raven with a fright, making her turn to him .

\- "Dammit damian don't needed to sca- MOTHER OF AZARATH!" - Raven turned in her chair, placing both hands on her face. Damian was standing at the bathroom door completely naked. And Raven (fortunately) saw it. Damian raced around the room looking for a towel that Raven with capped eyes threw at him, hitting the boy because a resounding "Ouch" was heard on her back (she was also struggling with her fingers that insisted on opening gaps for her to look at).

\- "For God's sake, Damian, what's the difficulty in getting a towel in the bathroom?" - Raven grumbled.

\- "I forgot the towel, okay? And I didn't expect you to come back now..."

\- "Uhnn... And you expected me to come back when? I went to buy the shit of a dress, not to tour London..."

\- "Well... You took three hours to buy the shit of a dress..."

\- "Can you please dress? I need to meditate..."

\- "And what does my lack of clothing prevent you from doing so? By any chance do I deconcentrate you, Raven?"

\- "In your dreams, Damian..." - Raven grunted, knowing she was lying more to herself than to Damian.

The truth is Damian was a big problem for her since he saved her from hell so many years before. At the time, they approached becoming good friends, but for Raven, over time the feelings began to change. Partly because Raven felt loved by Damian, even though he didn't show it in the conventional way and partly because Raven's demonic puberty began to bloom.

For ordinary girls, puberty meant entering the stage of reproduction that would accompany them until the third stage of life and with that, came the changes of the body. But for Raven, who had a great demonic part within her, demonic puberty meant much more than just reproduction.

Raven's body took shape, her waists were steeply curved, the walk became more graceful, her voice smoother, and even her eyes brightened. Not to mention the breasts that made her have to find another solution for her colans. Not that they had grown too much, the whole change was extremely harmonic, but that they simply grew.

But Raven's problems would be far less than her changes were just bodily. Along with the sculptural body, Raven started catching up with the boys on the team, especially Damian and the newcomer Superman clone Kon-El.

Her demonic instinct was almost out of control with so much lust running through all those teenagers together and so Raven sometimes found her irises of bloodshot eyes looking at them as if they were her favorite dish served in the middle of the room meetings.

This followed until the day Raven decided to lock herself in the bedroom until she could control her instincts. They naturally tended to seek out between Damian and Kon who could be the ideal partner like animals and this was driving her mad. Raven almost cut her lip off one of the times because she bit her mouth too hard watching Damian get out of his shirtless training, sweat trickling down his tan skin and messy hair. Or when she almost broke Jaime's arm because she was watching Kon El and he winked at her with those blue eyes that looked like the ocean. Damian was an Adonis with an annoying genius and Kon El was a first-rate Don Juan with angel hair and eyes.

Raven shook her head from the distance. Damian had his arms crossed looking at Raven with a smile on his lips already wrapped in a towel and leaning against the wall.

\- "Aren't you going to get dressed?" - Raven grunted, shrugging as she walked around the room.

\- "I'm with heat..."

\- "Beware of the kind of heat you're feeling... The last time I saw you sweating, there was something growing down there..." - She laughed as she prepared to go and meditate in the corner of the room. Raven heard him snort behind her as he fumbled in his suitcase - "I brought you dinner..." - She grunted still, her eyes closed.

\- "Will not you show me the dress you bought?" - Raven opened one eye to see the boy on his back, walking with only his underwear with a pair of sweatpants in his hand. It was enough to make her close her eyes again and concentrate on silencing all those voices and burning inside her.

\- "And why would i do that?"

\- "I don't trust your taste..."

\- "Excuse me?"

\- "You agreed to go out with a clone... Definitely your taste is lousy!"

\- "And what would be 'good taste' to you, Damian? You?" - Raven noticed him stop walking, look forward and then walk again

\- "TT... Don't be stupid, Raven..."

\- "This doesn't answer my question..."

\- "I don't compare myself with those bastards from the team..."

\- "Oh the modesty you don't have..." - Raven took a deep breath with her eyes closed - "Remember that the higher, the greater the fall, Damian..."

\- "You can't compare to the girls on the team either..." - He grunted nonchalantly as Raven's mouth opened.

\- "Excuse me?"

\- "I'm being honest with my teammate... You know that it attracts the eyes of everyone on the team... That's why you hides behind a cape..."

\- "What?"

\- "Don't play innocent, Raven... I've studied demons and I know you do too... You know that even if you don't want to, it's in your nature to catch the attention of both sexes... Even Wilson and Troy look at you with other eyes..."

\- "Don't be an idiot, Damian... Rose is a friend..."

\- "And bisexual..." - Damian replied calmly - "Troy too..."

\- "You're an idiot..."

\- "Why? Because did I say they look at you the way the boys look at you?"

\- "Boys in question, do you include yourself?" - Raven arched her eyebrow.

\- "Why did we come to this?"

\- "Why did you say that I don't compare to the other girls on the team...? Is your girlfriend one of them, too?"

\- "EX girlfriend..."

\- "Doesn't matter..."

\- "Of course it matters! Are you jealous?"

\- "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR You are so... So... So..."

\- "Tell me Raven..." - He had that smile on his lips that Raven swore she could tear it off with an arm move. He smiled and bowed to where she was sitting, levitating in the air. Their faces were inches away - "Tell me what I am..."

\- "Annoying, petty, selfish, stupid, manipulative... Want a list?"

\- "And your friend, don't forget this..." - He laughed away again and walking to the chair and taking the papers again - "Your best friend, actually..."

\- "Unfortunately..."

\- "And that you kissed today..."

\- "This was a part I wanted you to forget..."

\- "Oh... It will be difficult when you tried to stick your tongue in my mouth..."

\- "What are you going to do with that memory? Masturbate?"

\- "It scares me to you think that I, an Al Ghul, would lower me to this way..."

\- "Oh... Yesterday you did what in the bathroom? Sing a lullaby to your dick?" - Damian rolled his eyes.

\- "So are you going to show me the dress or not?"

\- "Fuck you, Damian... Before I make you swallow this dress anywhere other than your mouth..." - She closed her eyes again.

Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe, brea-

\- "Raven, did you remember to buy shoes too?"

\- "Okay, I give up..." - She clapped both palms on her thighs as she stood up.

\- "What?"

\- "Meditate, Damian... Silence..."

\- "You meditate on the tower with Garfield turning into a zoo..."

\- "That's why I meditate on the lawn... In the clearing... Far away from everybody..."

\- "Oh..."

\- "No matter, I'm going to take a shower..."

\- "Don't forget the towel..." - Raven rolled her eyes and bent down to retrieve the sleeping bag when she remembered that she hadn't bought any underwear she wanted and would have to spend another night wearing the stupid Rose's joke.

And that now she would have to open the suitcase with Damian on the side, seeing all the lace bras and panties that Rose had put in her suitcase.

\- "Can you please look the other way?"

\- "Why?"

\- "Uhnnn .... Because don't I want you to see my underwear?"

\- "TT Raven, panties and bras aren't a big deal..."

\- "These are..."

\- "Why? It's not like I've never seen one in my life..." - She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

\- "Damian... Please... It's just... I don't feel comfortable with you looking at all the things Rose put here..."

\- "Now you frighten me with what Wilson put in there"

\- "Uhnn... Lots of lace and silk... And transparency..." - She almost laughed when she noticed that his ears turned red

\- "And why didn't you buy other things?"

\- "I forgot... It was difficult to find a dress that would not make me turn into a popsicle..."

\- "Did you find any?"

\- "No..."

\- "Then..."

\- "No big deal, Damian... It's just any dress..."

\- "I didn't said anything..."

\- "You want to see..."

\- "I didn't say anything..." - He laughed biting his lower lip

\- "I feel like I'm talking to Kory... Now you have to make me experiment and walk around the room..."

\- Uhnn ... Just for the record, I'm not gay ... Or bisexual ...

\- "I didn't say anything..." - Raven laughed back - "The dress is in the box if you want to see..."

\- "I'd rather wait for the surprise... I'll trust your bad taste one more time..."

\- "Oh... I should say... Thank you?"

\- "You're welcome..."

\- "Now you can please turn around while I'm looking for something that is not so... sexy... To dress?" - Damian opened his mouth to say something but closed it again and took a deep breath and turned the chair to turn his back on her in silence.

\- "You know I don't care about that, do you?" - He grunted with his back to her.

\- "With what?"

\- "You choose that pajamas or lingerie... I don't see any problems in seeing this... It's just... Fabric... It's not as if I would be imagining you in them... "

\- "Uhnnn... Thank you... But I kind of prefer to avoid... You know, in the hour of imagination, a lot of things can... appear in your mind.... And I definitely don't want to be the muse of your masturbation... neither of masturbation of anyone"

\- "And you think I need to see you choosing lingerie for this?"

\- "Oh..."

\- "Not that... I do this... or imagine you..." - He took a deep breath - "What I mean is... Seeing a woman choosing underwear is no big deal... And as if you see me choose a pair of underwear... Not a big deal"

\- "You know you don't have to be ashamed if you masturbate or not, right? It's like... A natural thing...."

\- "Uhnn, I don't want to talk with you about this..." - He grunted, shaking his feet nervously - "I turned around because it makes you uncomfortable and... We're already very uncomfortable with a lot..."

\- "Ahnn... Okay... Thanks...?" - Raven sat on the bed while taking something that wasn't so... Sexy and tiny...

\- "And... Seriously, I didn't know they were going to put us in as newlyweds... It wasn't my idea and I was so taken by surprise like you..."

\- "Uhnn... Okay..." - Raven finally chose her clothes still being frightened by what was in there.... This was an edible panties? Raven threw her in the suitcase and closed it again - "Uhnnn ... You can turn around again..." - He turned the chair again and Raven hugged her clothes to her chest. He smiled and turned his attention to the papers he was analyzing as he ate the potatoes she had bought.

Raven spun at her feet and walked to the bathroom, locking the lock as it passed, for some reason she couldn't take a safe shower with the bathroom door unlocked with Damian sitting casually in the room. Not that she believed he would invade the bathroom, it was just... Raven didn't trust the boys.

Raven let the water fall on her face for a while, trying not to think of the image that seemed to be glued with super glue in her mind now. Raven didn't even know she could see in as fast a second as she had in her mind right now. His hair dripping water, every drops dripping down his shoulders and down painfully slow down the chest and abdomen and the silver shining scars all over his body. The scar of him going to hell was there and Raven had to control herself to not touch... She remembered well that she had healed him when they got back in the tower.

Raven didn't even want to remember the other things she had seen ... Only the image passing in her mind made her body light up like a Christmas tree. Cold water would help to get the thoughts in order.

After putting her thoughts in order, Raven came out of the stall and dried herself, dressed in a nightgown that she wondered if it was a good idea to get dressed. At first, when she took it and saw that it had a robe, it seemed well closed to wear, but now looking in the mirror, that red and the lace looked... Too much...

Raven took a deep breath and closed the robe as much as she could, a pity that it all came at the height of her thigh. Damian was going to be baffled by that outfit, she was sure... But... What could she do? There was little left for them to go and she went back to her good old unicorn sweats.

Exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale... It's just a sweater, he said it's no big deal... You're covered in the robe, he can only see your legs...

Raven was mentally repeating herself as she looked in the mirror until she felt a little better. Raven picked up the hairbrush and left the bathroom trying to avoid looking at Damian, but still, feeling his gaze accompanying her to the bed as she sat down and covered her legs with the blanket.

\- "Uhnn... What did you find? I felt like someone was following me today, I think we're being watched..." - Damian was in what appeared to be some sort of trance looking at her until she shook her head and looked down.

\- "I managed to find some accounts that seem to be overpriced... They do not match the standard... The system also managed to find names that made millionaire deposits in Kowoski accounts..."

\- "So we finished the job? Can we go back to the tower and avoid this party?"

\- "Uhnn... No..." - Raven snorted - "We still have nothing to prove the connection of the guns are being smuggled under the name of Luthor ... The party is a great disguise to get closer to them and get the name of the supplier..."

\- "Oh, I hate parties..."

\- "Well... It's going to be Valentine's Day..." - He smiled. - "I've never felt any sense in commemorating this date, but... It seems like it's your Western culture to celebrate dates full of trifles..."

\- "Don't tell me we're going to have to play the couple in love again..."

\- "But of course..." - He laughed - "Just married and celebrating Valentine's Day on honeymoon, is the epitome of the couple in love..."

\- "I'm not going to kiss you again" - she mumbled, folding her arms.

\- "Only if you ask again..." He laughed.

\- "Don't count on it..."

\- "Okay..." - He laughed and bit his lip and turned back to the computer.

\- "Even because I remember well that you were terrified when I told you to kiss me ..."

\- "I wasn't..."

\- "You stammered, Damian..." - She arched her eyebrow. - "If I hadn't seen your girlfriend, I'd swear you were nervous as if you were going to give your first kiss..."

\- "Ex girlfriend, Raven... Emiko and I aren't together anymore..."

\- "But there's always the possibility of a coming back... isn't it?"

\- "No, there's not..."

\- "Seriously?"

\- "I don't go back on my decisions, Raven..."

\- "Uhnn... And why did you break up?"

\- "Because it wasn't good for any of us... We are good like friends, but bad like lovers..."

\- "I get it..." - Raven took a deep breath.

\- "And you and Kent...?" - He didn't look at her, but Raven could feel something bubbling inside him.

\- "Ahnn ... Conner is cool, we gave a few kisses and everything... But... No... It's nothing..." - She took a deep breath

\- "I get it..." - Damian grunted, still not looking at her.

\- "Shall I help you look for something?"

\- "Uhnn... Okay..." - Damian turned in the chair and handed him a pen and some papers - "Find overpriced values in these documents and mark so I can look if they correspond with the dates of the deposits made."

\- "Okay..." She smiled and crossed her legs like a butterfly so she could do as he had asked.

Raven doesn't know until what time they stayed in that meticulous work, nor the time when Damian crawled into bed next to her, much less when they fell asleep slumped against each other. The truth is that she and Damian preferred a thousand times the fieldwork than the research papers because it was just too tiresome to look at the same papers more than a hundred times.

When Raven woke up, she smelled Damian's scent of cinnamon. Raven had the feeling that this was the result of her imagination because it was only with him that she felt something so specific. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder and the other wrapped around her waist, his hand resting quietly on her hips and she was totally tangled in him. Not only lying on his chest, but there was a little mess of legs and sheets around them and there was a heavy leg on top of her and her thigh was leaning on... Things...

Raven almost wanted to scream, it seemed like a very strange way for friends to sleep. She took a deep breath and tried to get out of the arms that were around her.

\- "Just five more minutes, beloved..." - she heard Damian grumble in a hoarse voice tightening around her, his fingers gripping her hip. Raven now had her face pressed against his neck and two shapely legs wrapped around her thigh. Raven took a deep breath and wondered what to do.

She could wake up Damian and simply make fun of him for calling her a _'beloved'_ one forever, or she could simply take advantage of the warm, tight embrace she was engulfed and try to go back to sleep and ignore the mess of legs she was involved in. And that was a good choice, if she hadn't lost sleep and her head was traveling too far to where her leg was, all the images of the last two days provoking her demonic side. Her leg between Damian's two legs simply made her too tempted to be the demon she'd been on the first night.

To be honest, Raven was a little guilty of what happened that night. She was asleep when she felt that scent of cinnamon inhale her mind and mess up her concentration... Raven would never do that if he hadn't bombarded her with lustful feelings and messed up everything she had kept for a long time. To tell the truth, her demonic side thought yes, Damian was an ideal partner after that.... Accident... Raven tried not to think about it again.... Not when she was in that position and with a fucking nightdress of silk and extremely sensual lace. Raven took a deep breath and tried once more to get out of Damian's grip, which began to awaken. Raven could almost get lost in the green that began to appear behind his lashes.

\- "Uhnn...?"

\- "Uhnn... I... I want to get up and... Your arms are holding me..." - He blinked a few times as if his brain was processing the information and then looked at the way they were lying down and walked away quickly, sitting on the bed. Raven snorted, losing the heat around her and the scent of cinnamon.

\- "I don't know what happened..."

\- "We fell asleep while we analyzed the papers last night..." - She sat on the bed, taking the robe she vaguely remembered laying on the floor - "No a big deal"

\- "Hm..." - He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and took a deep breath. - "I... I know it's no big deal..."

\- "Apart from the fact that you called me _'beloved_'..." - She had a smile playing on her lips when she saw his hands in the air, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open

\- "Oh... I... I didn't see this..."

\- "You were sleeping and I tried to get up and you said _'Just five more minutes, beloved'_... Who would have thought that Damian Wayne, an Al Ghul, was a romantic who uses affectionate nicknames..." - She laughed - "Who were you dreaming of?"

\- "No one..." - He closed his eyes - "I... I don't know why I said that..."

\- "Hey, don't need to be embarrassed..." - She laughed getting up - "I found it quite cute... If I had a boyfriend and he would wake me calling me a beloved, I would feel like the most loved girl in the world..." - Damian stared at her with his mouth open again as she walked into the bathroom with her nécessaire in her hands - "Think about it with your next girlfriend, D..." - And without another word, Raven entered the bathroom and closed the door , seeing one Damian sitting and confused in bed, looking at everything that had happened.

When she left the bathroom, he had already changed into Hafid again, and Raven snorted, didn't want to have to dress like Rachel once again... Rose had understood that Rachel was a fucking little bitch and chose everything smaller than which Raven wore. Soon a simple button-down shirt would hardly close, forcing her to leave some open even though she tried to keep them closed.

\- "Uhnn... Let's have a breakfast...." - Raven could feel the shame of what had happened from him, who avoided looking at her still clad in an open robe and a red silk and lace nightdress.

\- "Okay..." - He took a deep breath and left, carrying his own nécessaire and closing the bathroom door without looking at Raven - "Do not leave for now, I need to wear a bra okay?" - She shouted at the closed bathroom door but had no answer. When she had finished choosing which bra she would look less like a bitch and cursed because the blouse did not button up with magic at the height of the valley between her breasts, Raven warned him that he could leave the bathroom.

\- "Uhnn... Wilson needs to know your numbers better..."

\- "She knows, you can be sure of that..." - She grunted pulling the hem of her blouse down and trying in vain to button the buttons one more time.

\- "Come on, let's go down..." - He held out his hand to her.

\- "You're not going to make me use the ring?"

\- "I thought you were already wearing..." - Raven rolled her eyes and took the ring from the nightstand and put it on her finger, holding his hand as he pulled her out of the room - "Uhnn... We have things to argue about tonight..."

\- "Okay... What's the plan?"

\- "I need you to wear your hair loose... I'll attach an invisible microphone to you so we can talk ...

\- "We have a link, remember?"

\- "I don't want your mind focused on anything other than the things around you... While 'Hafid' is going to talk about business, you watch the party and try to find some loophole that we can use in case things get complicated..."

\- "You're not going to leave me alone at a stupid Valentine's Day party, aren't you?"

\- "No... But I'm thinking of all odds..."

\- "TT..." - Raven rolled her eyes, which made Damian laugh.

\- "This is my trademark..."

\- "I'm spending a lot of time with you..." - He laughed.

\- "You're going to have to put on your makeup... I like your face naturally, but ... You're not Raven tonight at the party..." - She snorted.

\- "Besides having to squeeze myself into a dress, put on a pair of heels and have to put up with a party, I still have to put on my makeup... It's getting worse and worse..."

\- "Don't need much... Just... Try to think like Rachel, your character..."

\- "How come people don't recognize you as Damian Wayne?"

\- "I counted on the help of Zatanna"

\- "Oh..."

\- "Remember Superman's glasses? Let's say... It's something like..." - He smiled, putting on his glasses.

\- "And how do you look?"

\- "I don't know... Blue eyes, lighter skin, more awkward way... I don't know for sure..." - Raven looked at him, for some reason she still saw him as the Damian she knew, but she noticed how his posture changed to more bent... As if it were someone who didn't care about the spine.

\- "A pity... I like your green eyes... And your cinnamon color..."

\- "Do you like it?" - He laughed at her, Raven just rolled her eyes.

\- "Calm down, Romeo... It's not the way you're thinking... It's just that those details make who you are..."

\- "I didn't say anything... I just asked if you like..."

\- "You're an dork, Damian..."

\- "And you need to get used to not calling me 'Damian'..."

\- "I forget... I can not imagine anyone else..."

\- "But you'll have to imagine... Rachel..."

\- "I'll try..."

\- "Don't forget... Long loose hair and a little make-up..."

\- "Do I have a choice?"

\- "No..."

\- "Fine..."

\- "Now... Remember: happy, passionate couple..." - He looked at her, wrapping his arms around Raven's shoulder and interlacing their fingers.

Damian seemed to have recovered from the shock when he woke up because he was being annoying and implicating all day, making her behave like an annoying little girl as they walked through London. It wasn't bad to take some of the head out of the hotel and tour the city and Damian always made a point of showing her everything that had in town, take her to taste the typical foods and even take some pictures of her with him, as if they were two young people just enjoying a trip to the land of the queen.

Late in the afternoon, they returned to the hotel and Damian said he would let her have the bathroom available for her to get ready after he took a shower. Raven had to meditate a lot more to control everything that had been bubbling inside her since the time she woke up while he was taking a shower and for Raven it seemed useless when he came out of the bath, water running down his chest, wet hair, brushing his teeth and a white towel contrasting with his skin wrapped around his waist without him worrying about whether or not it would fall as he walked around the room looking at one thing or another.

Damian was an Adonis, and Raven was more and more sure of that.

\- "I'll get you something to eat while you get ready, and then I'll come and install the microphones, okay?"

\- "Okay..."

\- "Any special plates?"

\- "No..." - Raven said with a nod.

Damian dressed in a sweater and a shirt and left the room, only taking his glasses and his wallet. Raven had no choice but to start preparing for such a party.

She took the dress from the box and looked at him, there was no likelihood of wearing a bra in that dress, something she hadn't thought of when she chose.

When Damian came back with her dinner, Raven had her hair wrapped in a towel and she had a wrapped a towel in her body as she carefully tried to pass a liner to her eyes, bent in the counter in the bathroom. Damian stood for a few seconds looking at her there, brushing the brush in her eyes.

\- "Uhnn... I brought your dinner..."

\- "Oh... Thank you ..." - Raven looked at him quickly and returned to her meticulous work.

\- "Are you going to be long? I need to install the microphone..."

\- "No, I just... I need to finish this trait and... Voilà..." Raven mumbled, standing in front of the mirror. Damian nodded and walked to the other suitcase, pulling out a few wires and cables from inside and spreading on the bed, binding a few strands as she walked over to him.

\- "Can you stand up for me to put the wires?" Raven nodded.

\- "Uhnnn..." - Raven took a deep breath and turned her back to him, held her breasts with both hands capping them as the towel fell to the floor, leaving her exposed to him in only a red lace panties, Raven heard him holding his breath as he crouched to slip the wire and the connector into her panties. Raven felt a shiver run through her skin as she felt his warm hands around her waist and the light touch on her skin.

\- "I'm sorry... I thought you'd wear something more..."

\- "Uhnn... All right... It's just... The dress can't be used with _'something more'_..."

\- "Oh... Okay..." - He pulled the towel off her hair as he placed a discreet headset behind her ear and left another strand falling on her shoulder. - "Done... But I need to know how to turn on your microphone, I would tell you to wear a bra, but... Maybe it's complicated...."

\- "And you?"

\- "I'm going to install mine..."

\- "You want some help?"

\- "Go get dressed... Then we connect my wires..."

\- "Okay..." - Raven took a deep breath and bent to pick up the towel from the floor and curl up again. Damian didn't look at her as he pulled on his suit and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Raven was already inside the dress and using the screen of the cell phone as a mirror to pass the red lipstick to her lips.

Both stared at each other for a while, Raven tried to record in her mind every detail of it. He looked beautiful! A black suit, black trousers and a white blouse with buttons underneath, and his hair combed like he always did. His green eyes wandered around the red dress she wore. Climbing up the crevice, drawing her waist lingering on the V-neck, he stared down at Raven's bare shoulders until it came to rest on her face.

\- "Uhnn... Red? I don't think I've ever seen you wear red..."

\- "Can you help me close it?" - She grunted, turning to him.

\- "Hm... Of course..." - Raven heard footsteps approaching her and hands carefully holding the fabric of the dress, buttoning slowly each of the 5 buttons of the dress - "I have to admit..."

\- "What?"

\- "Your taste isn't so bad... This dress fell like a glove for you..." - Raven laughed.

\- "Is this a praise?"

\- "Uhnn... Yes..."

\- "You're not that bad either... But you don't need much effort..." - He laughed and grabbed her waist, making her turn to face him, Raven felt mesmerized by the boy's green eyes until she felt two soft, callused fingers sliding down her shoulder to her cleavage and pinned the microphone. Raven felt a shiver run through her body with the boy's careful touch in the valley of her breasts. It hurt, Raven's mind was traveling too much, she never felt like that with her friend. - "Done?" - She bit her lip.

\- "Not yet..." he laughed - "You need a jewel... It is an outrage a dress like this without any jewelry adorning your neck..."

\- "Are you flirting with me, Damian?" - Raven laughed.

\- "No..." - He stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out a gold choker with a hanging red crystal

\- "What is it?"

\- "You gave me an idea when you took out your crystal and put it like a choker... And if it helps you not to concentrate so much and meditate for hours to keep him locked, why not?" - He laughed

\- "H-How did you do that?"

\- "A little help from Constantine, we came to London... It was easy to find the bastard and he was owed me one... It surprises me that you didn't notice all day that your crystal had disappeared since yesterday..."

\- "It's true..." She laughed - "This could have been dangerous..."

\- "You said he wouldn't come out of the crystal because he was weak... It wasn't difficult... Can i...?" - Raven smiled and turned her back to him again as he put the choker on her bust and buttoned it, letting it drop as he'd imagined. - "I didn't know you'd pick a red dress, but in the end it fit perfectly..." Raven smiled - "Perfect..." - He smiled.

\- "I... I don't know what to say..."

\- "Just keep everyone safe, witch..." He smiled. - "Well, we're late and we need to revise the plan ... Let's go down together and try to blend in until we get to Kowoski... I'll try to get the supplier's name from weapons and who they're selling... You're looking for an escape route... Our microphones have recordings and we're listening to each other perfectly, so if anything happens, I'll be close..."

\- "Okay..." - Raven nodded yes, fastened a brooch on a lock of hair and then giving up

\- "Try to get close to some employee, get important information and if need be, use your power of persuasion..."

\- "Anything else?"

\- "Uhnn ... Don't drink alcohol..." - He laughed

\- "Oh, this is boring..."

\- "I didn't know you drank"

\- "It's a party, Damian... It's normal for people to drink..."

\- "Anyway... Need anything else?"

\- "No... Just the courage to get my feet on that high heel..." - She took a deep breath.

\- "Well, you have to get used to it... I want you to go to Wayne's ball at the end of the year..."

\- "What?"

\- "Yeah... Father usually gives a ball at the end of the year and I'm always alone and it would be nice to have someone I trust..." - He smiled as he checked if no wire from his microphone was showing

\- "Let's see how long this invitation is going to be after you get your next girlfriend..." - Raven grunted sulkily.

\- "I don't know why you came up with this..." - Raven snorted and took off her shoes from the box, a pair of red striped shoes like the dress.

\- "Oh, this shit is going to make me hate high heels even more...."

\- "Well, now you're taller..."

\- "HAHAHAHAH you say that now that you had this growth spurt because I remember very well you was a dwarf arriving on the team... I was taller than you included..."

\- "And yet, I still grew more than you ..."

\- "You're an dork, Damian... That's the truth ... You're as dork as your brothers..." - Damian rolled his eyes and knelt, putting the shoe on her foot.

\- "Oh... It fit on your foot, beautiful princess"

\- "Don't tell me you're watching too much Disney...? This isn't you..."

\- "Grayson makes everyone watch on Saturdays at the mansion..."

\- "I said... As dork as your brothers..."

\- "It doesn't matter, we're late..." - He stood up and put his arm around her as he slipped the invitations into his pants pocket.

The party was hectic, there were several couples on the dance floor dancing too noisy songs and lots of things for Raven to be able to feel at once. They kept walking hand in hand for a while between people, greeting each other or randomly until Raven asked to go to the bathroom because she needed a place where the light didn't confuse her as was happening in that place. That was why Raven rarely went to parties, and that was why she never went to nightclubs. Damian waved that he would sit in the bar waiting for her (and Kowoski) and she just walked as fast as she could.

Raven knew that Damian was, even in disguise, an attractive guy. Azar knew full well the things that went through her mind these two days, but she was surprised at the speed with which other women circled him. Almost at the same time that Raven turned her back, she heard in the microphone that someone (a female voice) approached him and began to talk. By the accent, she was a resident here and Raven was open-mouthed as she could hear clearly each time she tried to approach him, and Raven felt a rage she had never felt before bubbling inside her mind. She could talk to him on the microphone, but Raven preferred to take on the role of Rachel Roth, his newly-married wife enjoying their honeymoon. She walked back to him and with her best facet, put her arm around Damian's shoulder and smiled at the woman.

\- "....Of course I can take you in the office to talk better.... "

\- "Hi, my dear... I don't think we were introduced ... Rachel, his wife..." - She smiled and reached out to the woman who looked at them and then at the rings and Damian looked at Raven without understanding what was going on - "Oh... Tour through the hotel? I'm in..."

\- "Oh... Sure... Your wife... I should have remembered the couple of celebrities staying here... It's a huge pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Roth..."

\- "I imagine..." - Raven gave her best false smile - "Especially the PLEASURE to meet my husband..."

\- "Your husband is a gentleman..."

\- "Yes, he is... He even gave me this jewel today. It's a gemstone that hasn't been discovered here yet, you know that? Taken exactly from the place where I was born... They say that this stone holds something inside... But isn't it beautiful? He gave it to me after we made love in the bath..." - She craned her neck so that the woman would wear her necklace, Damian had his forehead pressed to the palm of his hand

\- "It really is... It's really beautiful..."

\- "Uhnn... Rachel, can we... talk a little?" - Damian grunted tightly around her waist. - "At the tables ...? I think ... Your father called..."

\- "No... Let's stay and talk to your friend... What's your name, my dear?"

\- "Rachel... Come on..." - He grabbed her arm by pulling her into the reserved place of the party, white-lined tables and red roses in arrangements and farther from the dance floor. Raven followed Damian like a child sulking as he pulled her arm. The two sat down and Raven stared at the runway with her arms crossed - "Raven, what was that?"

\- "What? Did I spoil your party?"

\- "No! I just want to understand what happened!"

\- "Don't play dumb, Damian..."

\- "I'm not... Wasn't it you who didn't want to take on the role of wife? Now you say you're my wife? My God you said we had sex!"

\- "That's what couples do, Damian... They fuck... Unless you wanted to do it to her..."

\- "She's a direct secretary to Kowoski, I was going to get something from her..."

\- "Oh sure you could do it... I don't know, maybe a blowjob in the middle of file folders or she was going to let you fingered her on her boss's desk?"

\- "What? No Raven... Were you crazy?"

\- "Damian, you're not stupid up like this, it's not possible that you didn't see that she wanted to sit on you and if this wasn't a party, she would have done right there at the bar counter..."

\- "So this is a jealous crisis?"

\- "..."

\- "Raven... Is that jealous?"

\- "No... why would I be jealous of you, Damian? I can walk around the party and get 'information' too... There are some pretty good guards here who would love to see the pretty red lace panties I'm wearing in exchange for information..." - Raven took a deep breath with her arms still crossed over her chest

\- "I don't know... I don't know why you walked away when I started dating Emiko, I don't know why you've been acting weird since we got on the flight and I don't know why you're acting like this now..."

\- "Why did I turn away, Damian? Are you sure about that? Suddenly, I was no longer your friend, you exchanged all the things we did together because of what-who-know-what with your perfect girlfriend... And she hated me!"

\- "She didn't hate you" - he replied quietly.

\- "She hated me, do not tell me otherwise... I feel things from far away..."

\- "She just... Wanted to have the position you have to me... Emiko is a great friend, but... You always were and will be my right arm, Raven... Someone I can trust that if I fall of a building will be there to get me... She envied it to you..."

\- "If you fall out of a building today, you can be sure that I'll have the phone in my hand, calling Batman and telling him about your death..."

\- "Raven... I'm sorry if... I pulled away and left you alone..." - He held her hand - "I... I would like to redeem myself... After we finish this mission... Let's go to any place... Any place in the world... You choose, we will..."

\- "You are the leader of the team, you can't just leave..."

\- "I think Jump City and Gotham survive one night..."

\- "I'll think about your case... As long as there are no more erections near me, or else I'll make sure I throw you window down... - He laughed

\- "Okay..." - Damian laughed and they were quietly watching the couples on the dancefloor dance awkwardly to the sound of a loud, confused thump as waiters walked past dressed in angels serving drinks.

They were sitting there holding their hands on the table, Damian stroking with his fingertips over the back of Raven's hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world, until the man in the white suit came smiling and greets them

\- "Mr. and Mrs. Roth... What a joy to see you at the party..."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on wattpad for DamiRae Week 2019


End file.
